


相亲

by cuiddd



Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:15:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22690855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuiddd/pseuds/cuiddd
Summary: *反差萌
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	相亲

相亲

1  
刚被家里知会要参加什么相亲饭局的时候，李东海心里是一千个一万个不愿意。本来凭他学校里的人气，真被解禁估计孩子都能打酱油了，可他偏偏是个Omega，还得接受家里的安排。

“我真X的无语了。”

发带短裤酷哥眼睛，曺圭贤看着眼前的小壮O努力想要扮演撑酷盖的样子，实在没忍住笑出声。

“笑什么？！”李东海把墨镜往下推了推，翻了个大白眼，“没见过帅哥吗？”

“不是，东海哥，你一身桃子味儿耍起酷我真的很不习惯啊哈哈哈哈，难道你前学期都这样？”

曺圭贤今年才高中毕业升了大学，顺利成了儿时玩伴的学弟。可刚开学第一天就觉察到不对，以往温温柔柔礼貌爱笑的李东海好像升学后变了个人，不光个性张扬，略一打听，竟还是大二风云人物，拽拽的性格配上好看的脸，吸引了不少注意。

“你懂什么，我这是被压抑太久了，凭什么是个O就得文静啊，偏不。”

“哥知道要见的人是谁吗？”

“我怎么知道，反正也没什么好见的，”脑海中不由得回想起好友之间相亲差点酿成惨案，“如果是胖乎乎的油腻男我大概会打人吧毕竟我这么好看。”

豪言刚放完就觉得不好意思，把墨镜重推回去收回眼神四处张望，两人靠着操场边横杠眯着眼吹风，暖暖的阳光洒在李东海脸上将肌肤染成陶瓷般，热乎乎让人想睡觉。许久没听到曺圭贤的声音，他睁开眼，却看见一个陌生男人在旁盯着自己。

黑发略微有些长遮住额头，不太能看清五官，却模糊能看到单眼皮大眼睛，此刻正一眨不眨地看着自己。

“你、你是……李东海吗？”

熟稔从单杠跳下，李东海回头看了眼对方，挑了挑眉：“你是？”

“阿姨介绍我们相亲认识一下，我想说……先来见见你……”

来人一脸羞涩的表情，似乎是紧张，不停把鬓发捋向耳后。背着单肩包穿着老土衬衫，整整齐齐扎进裤腰里，绝对是他平时根本不会正眼看的对象。回想起自家妈妈形容对方时神色飞扬的模样，李东海惊到说不出话来。

“你就是李赫宰？！”

2  
“所以小海和赫宰之前就见过面啦？啊哈哈哈哈。”

“对啊，我家小赫回来之后简直赞不绝口呢……哎呀，别光我们说了，让两个孩子聊聊吧，小海和小赫是同一个学校的呢，之前见过吗？”

“……没有，阿姨，我平时话比较少……”

“那小赫呢？”

“阿姨，我比东海大一届，活动区域不太一样啦。”

“是吗？哈哈哈哈哈哈，真是难得你有心先找我们东海，我这个乖儿子什么都好，就是太内向了，真的跟个标准Omega似的。”

文静？李赫宰停下刀叉看了眼坐在对面假装很认真的男孩，和那天相遇简直大相径庭，被一身霹雳装扮替代的是柔软顺毛刘海以及乖乖牛仔背带裤，要不是确定他身份没变，李赫宰简直要怀疑自己穿梭平行时空找到了另外一个李东海。

“哎呀就是，我们赫宰啊也是，平日里性格特别有张扬，alpha的样子一眼就能看出来，也不知道好还是不好。”

张扬？？李东海差点被蘑菇噎到，忙灌下几口水，对上对面玩味的表情，回了个自认为凶狠的眼神，没想到李赫宰眼里笑意更深。额发被抓梳到脑后露出窄而有菱角的面部轮廓，剑眉挺鼻勾勒出英挺男人味道，如果早几天没见过他在学校那副书呆子样，李东海几乎快被骗过去。

见两人间氛围绝佳，也一直在眉来眼去，两个妈妈对视交换了个眼神，双双起身借口去洗手间，留下两个小孩继续交流感情，李赫宰这才重重呼出口气：“我说大少爷，你的脚要在我脚上放多久啊？”

“谁叫你是个骗子！”李东海尤不解气施了点力气，在对方干净皮鞋上留下印。

“我骗你什么了？”

“你还说没骗？？我——”

拔高的声音在意识到所处场合后戛然而止，像只被踩了尾巴的小老虎，平时真嚣张跋扈的气势现在却被封印无处发泄，抓起手边红酒杯猛灌几口，李东海小声道：“你可真会演戏。”

“彼此彼此……”李赫宰坦然任人踩着脚，“小海你不也是吗。”

“我是因为……！因为……不想当别人口中的Omega……”

还待再说，母亲们却笑盈盈回来了。相亲继续，好像刚刚展露出自我的也不是这两人，在家长有意安排下扮着应有的样子，这饭局着实烦闷，李东海借透气来了阳台，下意识摸出烟，又垂下手。

“怎么不抽？”李赫宰却从身后跟来，点燃一支烟嘴对烟嘴凑上前，二人都深吸一口气，袅袅烟雾渐渐吹散在黑色夜空。

“你真的是Omega？”

李东海转头，下颚连着脖颈的弧度自然而好看：“是啊，你闻不到我的信息素吗？”

“是哪种味道？”

“桃子味儿。”

“确实没闻到。”

“因为我今天喷了抑制喷雾哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈笨蛋！”

对方忽然地放声大笑竟没让人感到意外，反而本该如此，这爽朗的笑容似乎才能和那天阳光下眯眼晒太阳猫儿一样的少年对上。

那时他看呆了，想不到有人能好看成那个样子，恣意张扬而引人注目，想要接近又怕抑制了他的天性，他们都被困在了性向枷锁里，每天在家人面前扮演Omega和alpha的模样，仿佛人生已经被定好轨迹，Omega就该和alpha在一起，他很久没觉得痛快，只能用另类的手法诉说自己的不满。

“你不觉得很闷吗？”李赫宰问，突然捉住对面的手，“我们逃走吧。”

3  
跑车沿着公路轰鸣而过停在道路尽头，车上的两人已经迫不及待拥抱在一起，诱甜蜜桃味混合着清爽葡萄香气给这静谧夜色添上一抹不寻常的色彩。努力舔舐对方厚而有弹性的下唇，被喂过来的舌头堵住呜咽声，李东海顺着往下的座椅顺势躺倒，双臂仍紧搂住对方脖颈不肯放松。

也许是想要打破禁锢的相同想法感染了彼此，又或只是今晚猛灌的酒意上头让他失去理智，在李赫宰靠近时他没有拒绝，也不想拒绝。

唇齿间绵软口感像在吃棉花糖，他努力张开嘴巴回应，来不及吞咽的津液顺着嘴角流下，西服外套早已脱下甩到后座，衬衫卷起至胸口，被对方有力爱抚，李东海舒服得直哼哼，双手钻进那人后腰捏他腰臀肌肉。

“小坏蛋。”领着他手解开自己皮带，裤子脱下时里面的暗藏许久的肉棒也弹了出来，李赫宰俯下身解李东海衬衫扣子，舔着他耳廓，感受到怀里的Omega浑身发抖，坏心眼起，“我不知道怎么回事，一看到你就像要发情了，你呢，你对我也是同样的感觉吧……”

“才……没有、啊……”

后劲腺体疯狂发烫，嘴上却还说着违心的话，被人在胸前重重咬了一口，李赫宰没等他说完又堵住他的嘴巴，煽情缓慢地舔吻对方唇舌，把李东海的嘴巴整个包进嘴里又放开，手上也不闲着，握住两人都硬起的阴茎靠在一起摩擦。

对方小心翼翼地喘息让他尤不知足，梭下身去将对方火热部位含进嘴里，李东海好像也是个雏儿，被信息素吸引一时间乱了方寸，朦胧对视间看到李赫宰略带侵略性眼神让他更加激动。

“嗯…啊…赫宰、快点……”

十指插进对方黑发间按住他后脑勺，不管不顾只想享受最原始的快感，李东海就像他的信息素一样浑身透着粉色，隐约有汗珠在胸前，李赫宰扣着他腰卖力吞吐，单手抚上胸口揉捏对方锻炼颇好的胸肌，软糯有弹性，在上下齐手攻势下李东海很快尖叫着射了出来，灌了身下人满口，被当做润滑轻轻插入后穴。

不需太多动作，Omega的天性已经让他软得像滩水一般，好像那三月里成熟津甜的蜜桃泛着水光待人品尝，李赫宰扣着他手压回座椅，抬着双腿一挺身没什么阻碍地送了进去，两人同时发出叹息声。

“好难受，好涨啊……”拍着对方后背，李东海仍像只被捏了尾巴的小老虎，只是个空架子，没一会儿就被顶得抵在座位上咿咿呀呀，头一次相亲就相到车震上简直闻所未闻，但甫一照面便看对眼的一见钟情感也让他觉得不可思议。

两个只能对束缚人生作出自以为是抵抗的人竟然遇到了一起，本来就是件难得的事，不是吗？

“在想什么？”

察觉到对方有一丝愣神，李赫宰顿感不满，抱着他腰翻了个身，变换姿势继续打圈摆动下臀，这一下因为重力原因进到更深，李东海“啊”了一声，又被打桩似的顶弄频率激得嗷嗷直叫。

“慢、慢点…你是人吗！……啊、嗯、嗯……”

“谁让你、嗯…这时候不认真……”

两人搂抱在一起下身紧密黏连，上面也如被磁铁吸引般黏在一块，李东海毫无章法啃咬着对方嘴唇，在笑声中不好意思后退，又被搂了回去，如教学般轻柔重复教他缠绵亲吻，李赫宰的手摸上他后劲腺体，李东海缩了一下，略带酒意的双眼看向对方。

“放心，我现在不会的。”

车外是林间特有夏夜蝉鸣声音，车内是情到浓时的痴言乱语，跑车猛烈晃动着，蝉鸣声竟半点穿不进去，不知持续了多长时间，两人终于结束这场“战乱”，躺抱在前座上大口喘息，李赫宰果真践行了承诺，极力克制着alpha标记本能，只在高潮时浅浅咬破那蜜桃的皮儿，尝了一口甜蜜滋味。

这种临时记号没几天便会散去，可看着怀里表面不可一世、实则易怒害羞的人，他竟生出一种要让李东海永远染上他味道的欲望。抬起对方下颚轻啄了几口，李赫宰开了口。

“……你知道我们肯定还是会被安排见面吧？”

“嗯。”李东海也终于平复呼吸，静静趴在对方胸口，听他心跳咚咚咚有些急促的响声。

“我突然觉得……其实人生也没那么烦人，有不幸也有幸运的地方。”

“什么？”

“不幸的是，我们还是得履行Omega和alpha的义务，被这鬼性别框得死死的。”

“我平时打扮成那样，你看到过的，其实并不是我的本意，只是不想别人因为我alpha的身份和长相而来。其实现在……才是真正的我。相信你也是吧？”

感觉到怀里人小幅度点点头，李赫宰拍了拍他赤裸的背部，喉结吞咽似是有些紧张：“但是我相信，我们是一样的人，我能理解你，你也能理解我，也许我们在彼此面前不需要再戴上面具……我是说、咳……有些A和O好像有与生俱来的互相吸引。”

少年在单杠上懒懒晒太阳的画面又一次闪现在他眼前，还有冬天对方和朋友出校门买烤红薯的样子、在音乐教室忘情弹唱奇怪歌曲的样子以及社团春游活动时咋咋呼呼让人忍俊不禁的样子……他早在心里悄悄记下他的各种模样，可他却从没注意到他的存在。

“我想说，如果对象是你，我……我愿意，你愿意吗？”

正舒服眯着瞌睡，突然被这句话惊醒，抬头看到李赫宰真挚的表情，李东海微一怔神，随即露出笑容。

（完）


End file.
